Losers
by Endlessdreame
Summary: Set during New Prince of Tennis/U-17 arc, Gakuto's frustrated with losing to his doubles partner and takes it out on the nearest person available. ShishiGaku


Gakuto shoved clothes and tennis gear into his duffel bag violently, not caring what got wrinkled or not. It wasn't like he'd taken much care in packing before they'd gotten to the tennis camp anyway. He was glad he didn't now, because what was the point? He chucked a stray tennis ball at the wall, letting it ricochet off onto his bed, where it rolled onto the floor and under the other bed. Yuushi's bed. Gakuto had lost to him, and now he was going home. Fucking fantastic.

Crawling under the bed to retrieve the tennis ball, he frowned upon seeing Yuushi's school bag. Come to think of it, hadn't Gakuto brought his along, too? He squirmed out from under the bed and plopped the ball in his bag before looking around. His school bag was nowhere to be seen.

He ducked down to peer under his own bed, but it was empty except for a sock which he pulled out and shoved into his duffel bag as well. That was strange. He pushed aside his bedding, peered between the bed and the wall, even dug through his bag to see if maybe he hadn't somehow managed to fit it in there. But nothing. It wasn't among Yuushi's things either; the Osakan was so neat that it hardly took a glance to know where everything was.

Gakuto huffed and plopped onto his bed. If it wasn't there, then where was it? Had he left it on the bus? But then, weren't all the school bags the same for Hyoutei? Gakuto sat up quickly, ignoring the dizzy rush along with his sudden insight. Maybe someone else had taken it by mistake. He'd have to go check the other rooms in case one of his other teammates had an extra they hadn't noticed.

Shishido and Ohtori's room was first on the list, since it was right next door and therefore easiest to get mixed up with. He barged right in, almost forgetting that Shishido would be there too, packing his things. And when he did remember he didn't care, just stood in the doorway and looked around. "Seen my school bag?"

Shishido didn't seem to be in a much better state than he. In fact, if anything he looked more frustrated, and his head snapped up at Gakuto's lack of address, looking perfectly ready to snap verbally too. "Why would I have seen your school bag?" he asked challengingly.

Gakuto thought that maybe he shouldn't push it, right before deciding that he was spoiling for a fight himself, and lashing out at Shishido would do wonders for his frustration. "I dunno, because you thought it was yours? Look through your stuff," he commanded, stepping into the room and starting to do it for Shishido.

"Don't touch my shit," Shishido protested automatically, dragging his bag out of Gakuto's reach. "I don't have your fucking bag."

"You might," Gakuto protested, "Or maybe Ohtori does." He climbed over Shishido's stuff to get to Ohtori's side of the room, but before he could get far his arm was in a tight grip.

"Don't touch anything of his either. Go look in your own room again; you lost it." Shishido growled, tugging Gakuto so he stumbled back.

Gakuto glared, wrenching his arm out of that grip and stepping threateningly close to Shishido. His face twisted into a sneer. This was the opening he was looking for, "Just like you lost to a second year, huh?"

Shishido's face went from annoyed to pissed so fast that Gakuto got slightly nervous, but he held up his challenging expression. "Yeah, so Choutarou has improved. Good for him." Shishido gave a shrug of his tensed shoulder. But then leaned down, almost hovering over Gakuto with a belittling smirk. "At least I got a point off of him."

Gakuto knew it was coming. Knew Shishido would bring it up, but he didn't have anyone to yell at for his pathetic loss. Now he did, now it was so easy to unleash that roiling frustration in the face of his teammate. "Shut up. Shut _up_. Yuushi was a fucking asshole. He used everything he knew against me." Gakuto didn't want Yuushi to play easy with him, but he didn't have to crush him so completely. After all, Yuushi could get into other tournaments whenever he wanted, but Gakuto? Gakuto was just the fucking tagalong good enough to beat everyone in Hyoutei but the regulars. Which wasn't enough, and now he'd have no chance to prove he was better than he looked. No, now he had to be shunted back to Hyoutei on the loser bus because he couldn't beat his own fucking doubles partner. "At least Ohtori went easy on you!" Gakuto shouted, pointing his finger accusingly in the middle of Shishido's chest.

Shishido looked like the was about to hit Gakuto. His jaw was clenched and the muscles were standing out on his arms, but Gakuto was shaking; tense and ready to snap. Shishido could hit him if he wanted, but he would get it hurled back at him and more. Gakuto's eyes narrowed, and before Shishido could say anything, he landed another verbal blow in a low, taunting voice. "Or did you go easy on him?"

Shishido's hands shot up to grab Gakuto's collar, hauling him close, but Gakuto was aching for this; the contact, the pain, the rush, anything. So he pressed close right back, and before he knew it everything was lips and teeth and hands. There were nails digging into his collarbone, a sharp pain from where Shishido's teeth were pressed into his bottom lip, but all Gakuto could do was whimper and cling to him for more. His own hands fisted in the back of Shishido's shirt, holding him close as the tension only got worse. The kiss wasn't soft, or caring, or even that good, but Shishido's lips crushing his and tongues battling fiercely was exactly what he needed.

But suddenly Gakuto was shoved back, knees hitting Shishido's bed as he fought not to tumble over. "I didn't go easy on him," Shishido growled, but allowed himself to be tugged forward when Gakuto's hand caught his arm.

They fell onto the bed, Gakuto's knee colliding with Shishido's hip, and Shishido's jaw banging against his cheekbone. Shishido's grunt above him had Gakuto's breath hitching just for a moment, before he shifted further onto the bed and planted his head on the pillow. "Oh yeah?" he taunted, "Guess that means you just suck."

Shishido growled, looming over Gakuto and using his hands to press Gakuto's shoulders into the bed. His face was angry, empty, and Gakuto could feel his own ache at yet another loss reflected there. "Not as much as you," Shishido spat back, muscles coiled and ready to pounce as if he didn't already have Gakuto pinned under him.

Gakuto pulled his lower lip into his mouth, chewing on it. He arched off the bed, an attempt to shove Shishido off or get more contact, either was better than just laying there staring at each other. Especially when Shishido's eyes seem trained on his lips and the quick dart of tongue over them. A flash of memory hit him, and suddenly Gakuto knew exactly what was going through Shishido's mind.

Wet, restless, the rain pounding outside after practice had been canceled and everyone had gone home. Everyone except Shishido and Gakuto who didn't have a ride until the later buses arrived, and walking in the downpour wasn't the best option. That was the day before the quarter-finals. They were riding on a high, two victories behind them. And Seigaku ahead. It had even started out like this. Tension high, aching to do something, anything to forget that everything rested on the next day. And then Shishido's cock was in Gakuto's mouth, movements rough and careless. It had even hurt, made him gag, but Shishido had made up for it with his hand. Twice.

Gakuto whimpered when Shishido pushed him back down onto the bed, pinning him with his hips. There was no hiding that the both of them were hard. Through the fabric of both their shorts Gakuto could feel the rigid heat of Shishido's cock against his hip. Even though the heavy pounding of blood in his veins was aiming to distract him, Gakuto sucked in a breath, gripped Shishido's arms with his hands, and shifted his hips just enough to press the hard line of his own erection against Shishido's.

Shishido gasped above him, and without time for either of them to think his hips pressed right back, drawing a groan from Gakuto's throat. He didn't seem intent on giving them time to think at all, because all Gakuto could feel was the insistent friction as Shishido moved. Neither of them found much of a rhythm, it was all just hit and miss, but there was always sensation, always the drag of fabric over Gakuto's cock and the panting of Shishido in his ears. Shishido was mostly quiet, a few grunts when he was pressed up just right against Gakuto's hip, but Gakuto was making more than enough sound for him. He didn't mean to, but this was his release of all that frustration, anger, and hurt, and fuck if he wasn't going to lose himself in it.

Gakuto's eyes were long since closed, but the one time they flickered open was when the pressure stopped, only to be replaced by more heat, more friction, and more skin. Gakuto cried out as Shishido's callused palm pulled at his cock, those fingers driving him farther and faster than the rough texture of his boxers. He shifted his hands up to Shishido's shoulders, dragging the other boy down until their lips met messy and wet once again. "Fuck," he groaned into that mouth, shaking when Shishido's tongue pressed just as frantically back.

Shishido's teeth bit into his lip again, his hand squeezing Gakuto's cock almost to the point of pain. "Don't just sit there," he hissed, and shoved his mouth against Gakuto's once again.

Gakuto fumbled with the waistband of Shishido's shorts, trying to slide under while not getting in the way of Shishido's arm. But when he finally pushed under layers of fabric and curled his hand around the dick he found there, the groan he got in return made up for it.

He could feel he wasn't the only one trembling, his body aching and arching with the slide of hand and clash of teeth. Eventually Shishido gave up with trying to kiss, and instead panted open-mouthed against Gakuto's collarbone. The wet heat made Gakuto shiver, writhing under him as that touch on his cock never stopped; Shishido's hand a steady, quick drag in contrast to the frantic clench of muscles, bucking of hips, and brush of tongue against sweaty skin.

When Gakuto came it was with a moan, spilling over Shishido's hand while his body tensed but shook. The pleasure did relieve the ache in his chest, the pounding in his head of 'you lost, you lost, you lost'. It drove out everything except satisfaction, and for that sharp, short moment Gakuto was content. He gasped for breath, his head falling to the side as he tried to keep up the stroke of his own hand on Shishido who was bucking into it.

But when Shishido came, Gakuto missed it, because his eyes had blinked open once again. Through the open doorway of Shishido's room a set of eyes met his, shock registering through both of them. He froze. 'Hiyoshi,' Gakuto mouthed, the oddity of the situation hardly registering in his mind. His heart was pounding again, so much harder than it had been before when Shishido's hand was coaxing an orgasm from him, but this time it was from embarrassment and surprise.

Hiyoshi's eyes were wide, his face red, and he glanced quickly from Shishido, Gakuto, the placement of of their hands, and back to Gakuto again; the only one to notice the second year standing there in shock. Before Gakuto could shove Shishido off, or say anything to fix the situation or even just break the tension, Hiyoshi tossed the schoolbag he was holding onto the floor and bolted. Gakuto was left staring at an empty hallway and the bag laying there with a corner of his chemistry notebook sticking out of it.

Gakuto groaned and closed his eyes, pulling his hand out of Shishido's shorts to wipe the warm, sticky mess on the bed.

"Shit."


End file.
